sploder_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Petit's Adventure
Petit's Adventure (プティの冒険 Puti No Bōken) is a game series created by Rich3001k featuring Petit. A prequel called "Vometronz the Resurrection" and a remake called "Petit's Adventure Recoded" made the plot more clear. Plot A 12-year old boy named Petit wakes up from a nap. The evil Vometronz and his minions launch an attack on the citizens and imprisons many but not all. He gathers armies of snails and vampires to take over Kudzu. He initially wants to destroy it, but changes his mind and wants to rule it. However Petit and his friends want to stop him. Vometronz then sends his army to fight off Petit, but he is ultimately defeated. Petit frees the citizens afterward. Some creatures from Nexus and Creatura have moved here. Remake Rich3001k made a remake of the game called "Petit's Adventure Recoded" and many, if not all, is changed. It uses a modified version of Petit Lost in a Cave's engine and takes inspiration from Jumpie DEMO. Petit's Adventure 2 Rich3001k made a sequel to the game called "Petit's Adventure 2". This game explores some never-before seen places and shows that Vometronz doesn't wanna give up. Petit's Adventure 3 Yet another sequel, this game's antagonist is not Vometronz. At this point, he's being lazy but vows to get revenge. A whole new villain, by the name of Fuel.exe is now the villain. "Petit Lost" sub-series The "Petit Lost" sub-series is focused on Petit (and also Shin and Izzy in "Petit Lost Again") getting lost in Snail's Spelunk and trying to escape. Petit Lost Again is officially the last installment of this sub-series. Plot of Petit Lost in a Cave Petit and Vometronz are fighting on top of a mountain when Vometronz pushes Petit in a cave, Snail's Spelunk. Vometronz blocks the entrance and now Petit must fight to get out. When Petit gets to the end, Vometronz is there waiting for the boss battle. When Petit defeats him, an exit appears and he escapes. When Petit escapes, part of the cave collapses. Plot of Petit Lost Again Petit, Shin, and Izzy are in Legume Plains but Piro swoops in and takes them away to Snail's Spelunk. Piro puts them in a newly constructed part of the cave, created by the cave's collapse a while ago. Piro recruits some enemies to help him combat Petit and his friends. After Piro and Vometronz are defeated, they escape the cave. Petit Minigamez Petit Minigamez is a "minigame game". It is a game that is filled with minigames. Most levels have Petit as a player. It also has cameos of other characters from the series and from different series: *Level 1: Vometronz *Level 2: Izzy *Level 3: Shin *Level 4: Tigzon; Desert Wolf *Level 5: Jewel *Level 6: Sally Tigzon Lost in Petit's World This is a game that Rich3001k was originally making on Mangamixer's collab account, Tigzonworks, but has now made on his own account. This is not made by Mangamixer / Gamerdeath722. It was made after Petit's Adventure 2. Melee Petit It has been announced in Petit Journal No. 2 that Petit will gain a new badger-like form, known as "Melee Petit". He gains this form using a Melee Spiral. He was going to be in Petit's Adventure 2 but he didn't make it. It's possible that he's going to be in Petit's Adventure 3. Spin-offs by other members Dealwithitdewott planned a spin-off called Petit's Run, but has yet to see a full release. Mangamixer is planning a Petit's Land. Main games *Adventure Demo (2/12/2013, retconned unofficial) *Adventure (2/16/2013, retconned unofficial, privated) *Adventure Levels 1 and 2 Rerelease (6/18/2013, retconned unofficial) *Petit Lost in a Cave (7/22/2013) *Petit Lost Again (9/28/2013) *Petit's Adventure Recoded (10/6/2013) *Petit Minigamez (11/23/2013) *Petit's Adventure 2 (12/25/2013) *Petit's Adventure 3 Prologue (4/10/2013) Main Characters *Petit Chevalier Petit is the main protagonist of the Petit's Adventure series. He's an outgoing kid and he is rarely bothered by anything, but can be very fiery at times. He has a craving for tacos and is quite adamant. *Shin Masato Shin is Petit's best friend and also rival. He is sometimes cocky and arrogant and he seems to be the one who is the angriest at Vometronz. Impulsive and naive at times, he likes competiting with Petit. *X Yolo X Yolo is one of Petit's friends. He is funny and is a bit silly. *Jewel Re Jewel is one of Petit and Shin's friends who wants to make a name for herself. She has a redesign in Petit's Adventure 3. *Sally Sarah "Sally" is one of Petit and Shin's friends who is Jewel's best friend. *Izzy Newt Issac "Izzy" is one of Petit's friends who's name is a pun on 17th century scientist Isaac Newton. His original casual appearance was similar to X Yolo's, but now it will be a magenta crop top with cutoffs. *Ballistic A weird ball thingy, it made its first appearance in Petit Minigamez. *Xiph The Xiphs are a species of land swordfish that are very playful. Many Hayds have Xiphs, and Petit has a Xiph also. *Melee Melees are badgers that are friends with Xiphs. *Hayd The Hayds are the dominant species of Kudzu. They are similar to Toads of the Mario series. Villains *Vometronz the Red Creature Vometronz is the villain of the Petit's Adventure series and he's always wanting more. He will stop at nothing to destroy Petit and the others. He is controlled by Fuel.exe in the 3rd game. *Fuel.exe A ghostly robot, Fuel.exe is a new antagonist. He himself hates both Vometronz and Petit and wishes to destroy Kudzu, rather than rule it. He uses a mysterious power. *Evillistic The evil brother of Ballistic. *Piro Piro is the supreme overlord of the Vamperors, but Vometronz is his overlord. He is Vometronz's second-in-command and hates Petit with a passion. *Vamperior A dissident Vamperor, he betrays his own team and joined Fuel.exe's cause. *Shellton A gigantic member of the Morton race, he also betrays Vometronz to join Fuel.exe. Enemies Enemies from "Adventure" besides Snails and Tikis don't reappear. *Snails (Mortons) *Slugs (Mortys) *Fire-Breathing Snails (Mortals) *Tikis *Crabs (Crustays) *Bats (Vamperors) *Snail Fish (Swimorts) *Muhas *Rocket Tikis *Fat Snails (Chunktons) *Muha Kids *Bats with Balloons (Bloonperors) *White Crabs (Snoways) *Snow Rabbits (Tunnies) *Robed Ghosts (Muhasepts) *Fuellies *Muhuellies Locations in Kudzu Kudzu is on a planet different from Earth. The appearance of the US flag in the game Adventure is considered non-canon. Reception Most Petit games get a rating of 5 stars. Petit's Adventure Recoded and Petit's Adventure 2 have both been given a 6.5/10 rating by Skyward creator, Goomylord, but Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 1 got a better rating, 9/10. He praises the Wall Jump mechanic, but criticizes that the games are impossible without it. He notes that some levels are pathetically easy, due to enemy placement, while others are extremely frustrating. He took points off for the repetitive Highland Mambo playing in most levels of the first game. He hates the boss fights with Vometronz, which he finds horrible and boring. Overall, he liked the first game, save for the bosses, difficulty,and enemy placement. He notes the second one has its strengths and flaws, with difficulty being a flaw. He states Petit's Adventure 3 Prologue's Morton fight is quite good. He thinks Petit's Adventure 3 Stage 1 is better than the first two, but states there is an unfair trap in Level 4. He says the boss battle is crazy. Category:Sploder games